Princess Savina (Magical Blue)
"Being a princess is no fun, how can I ever learn if I can't do anything my friends can?" Princess Sarah Hura "Savina" '''is a human character who is part of the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series. Background Information She is the princess of the Good King's Castle who is one of the residents aware of the Smurfs' existence, meeting them long before Gargamel came into the forest, to help them along with Johan and Peewit to retrieve a magic flute that was stolen. Years later, she meets the first female Smurfs named Smurfette and teams up with her along with her friends and Savina's own friends to rescue the Smurfs who have been captured by Monulf who wants them to work in his diamond mine. Role in the series In"Force Field Smurfs", she was called by the Smurfs when their children went missing. Making her a main character. Mostly appearing as a supporting character, at one time she, Johan and Peewit were informed by Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Volare and Caelum that half of the Smurfs were caught by Gargamel and Cerahine, agreeing to help, they went to the nearby villages with the Magicsons but no luck. Finally, they found the Smurfs, however were trapped in a weird looking machine. Savina and her human friends freed them and went back to the castle. She appears as a main character in "The Wedding Of Friends" where she and Johan were getting married. However it was almost ruined by Chlorhydris who managed to capture all the guests including the Smurfs. Luckily she, Johan and the new Smurflings saved them in time for the wedding. Personality Seemly, she isn't fully controlled by Dame Barbara who wants her to be proper like how to sew clothes or how to pour tea. She dreams of having adventures like her friends, even if it puts her in danger where Johan or the Smurfs have to rescue her from. She has a somewhat swordsman ship and is good friends and wife to Sir Johan. She always envy the Magicsons who get to go on adventures and she can't, making it a friendly rival relationship with them. Abilities * '''Skilled Swordsman Ship * Skilled Archer * Skilled Horse Rider * Skilled Defensive Skills Clothing/Appearance As royalty, Princess Savina wears a dress with a black top, a pink flowing skirt, pink poofy shoulders, and white sleeves, and has a tiara-like headband that she wears over hair that is tied in buns. As a rogue, she wears a dark red-brown tunic with a black belt, dark green pants, and dark brown boots, and has her hair worn straight and tied in a ponytail. Voice Actor Her desired voice actor for the main series would be Sherri Stoner, who voiced Slappy Squirrel in the Animaniacs cartoon show. Her desired voice actor for movies would be Miranda Cosgrove, who is an American actress. Notes/Trivia * Credit goes to Vicgeorge for the profile. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Archers Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Characters with ginger hair Category:Sword users